Talk:Avery Brooks
Image I'm not very image-savvy, but is the "four captains" picture the best we can do for a picture of Brooks? It seems slightly demeaning to me that the only picture on his page shows Brooks with the leads of three other shows. --Josiah Rowe 04:28, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'm trying to get an up to date picture of him. Maybe from the DVD's.-Rebelstrike2005 14:20, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::The same should be noted for Kate Mulgrew as well. --From Andoria with Love 18:50, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) In First Contact? Didn't he film a scene as Sisko for the film? Or is that a persistant rumor? Tough Little Ship 19:20, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I think it involved him ordering Worf to the Typhon sector. I don't know if it was filmed. -- Excelsior 18:17, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) I see. Tough Little Ship 17:57, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :So we can't add the "Movie Performer" category then? Excelsior 19:48, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Rambo IV? Does anyone know if the rumors that he is to star in Rambo IV are true? -- User:62.254.32.18 21:50, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :It's being reported on MovieHole.net that he has already been signed up, which means it's not probably not a rumor anymore, but fact. The last I had heard, he was only considering appearing in the film, but I guess now it's official. --From Andoria with Love 22:05, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Professorship Exactly what was he professor in? Although he wore his costume due to lack of time, the ever conspiratorial cynic might think he wanted to "advertise" on behalf of the show. Torlek 01:50, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :Taken from this article: :He ultimately became the first African-American to receive an MFA in acting and directing from Rutgers University in New Jersey, and is currently a tenured professor of theatre arts at that institution. :That answer your question? --OuroborosCobra 01:53, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Sorry for that oversight. I can only wonder, however, how his students reacted to his lectures-in-costume - tongue in cheek, or something more? Torlek 03:46, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::Does anyone know if he still teaches at Rutgers? He is tenured, which is for life, but I haven't found him listed in the Rutgers Theater Dept. directory or on the overall faculty directory. Perhaps he no longer actively teaches but like I wrote, is still technically there because tenure is for life. 16:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Avery's Spouses name? I've on different occasions that hi wife's name is Vicki (as in Vitoria) Bowen. the bio here lists her as Viola Bowen. not sure if there's really a difference or if I'm wrong, just would like clear up this a bit. (sig goes here, but not a member.:D) :His wife's name is Dr. Vicki Brooks, Assistant Dean, Rutgers University. They have been married since 1976 and have 3 children. Additional Roles? Avery Brooks is listed in Memory Alpha as been a klingon (under the klingon page) and there is a DS9 episode where he is a Jemhadar warrior (not sure which episode). :That was Avery Brooks playing Captain Sisko masquerading as a Klingon. This isn't a separate character to Sisko and shouldn't be listed here. I'm pretty sure Brooks never played a Jem'Hadar.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Illusory VS illusion What is the difference between the 2 following types (currently in Avery Brooks#Additional_roles) ? Illusory Benjamin Sisko ( ) Benjamin Sisko (illusion) ( ) DynV 21:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) DUI arrest Is it appropriate to mention that TMZ and The Huffington Post are saying that he was arrested on Sunday or Monday for DUI in Connecticut? I don't want to put anything on there without an editor's ok, since I have huge respect for Mr. Brooks' work and don't want to add something controversial like that without authorization. 15:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :We mention Brian Bonsall's arrest for assault in 2009. I think it's OK to mention if it just states facts. --31dot 15:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hair According to this article, Brooks was contractually required to grow hair for the role to differ his appearance from Spenser: For Hire. It was only in season 4 that producers allowed him to shave his head again and grow his beard. If this is verifiable, seems like an interesting point for this article. TheHYPO (talk) 16:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I also remember reading this information in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion and I'm sure it's been added somewhere else on the site aswell, perhaps in an episode article. You're correct though, it is good background information. | TrekFan Open a channel 17:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :I've just found the reference in the DS9 Season 4 article: ::Benjamin Sisko appears with a shaved head beginning in the fourth season. Avery Brooks was required to have some hair on his head during the first three seasons as Paramount thought if he had a bald head, he might look like his previous role as Hawk in . (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 102) Brooks felt more comfortable acting with a shaved head, and so approached Rick Berman and Ira Behr. According to Behr, the two producers were expecting resistance at Paramount, but the studio had no problems. "''We had geared ourselves up for this big fight and there was no fight. Paramount was fine with it. And Avery was very pleased." The change was positively received by the production staff. Director James L. Conway remarked, "It was a terrific idea. I was shooting the episode and I happened to look at some of the reruns of the earlier shows and I said to Avery, 'It's like a different actor.' And Avery said, 'I ''feel like a different guy.' And you can see it in his performance. With his head shaved, I think he feels much freer, much more himself." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 257). Robert Hewitt Wolfe noted, "''He's actually a little scarier looking but the point is: That's what Avery looks like, so why shouldn't you let the guy look like himself? I think it lets him identify a little more with the character."(Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 102)'' :Feel free to work it into this article if you want. | TrekFan Open a channel 17:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC)